Tara Duncan rencontre Facebook
by Yuko no Mei
Summary: L'univers de Tara Duncan, et surtout ses personnages, débarquent sur Facebook! Dans des dialogues à la fois légers et cocasses, l'ambiance de TD sera au rendez-vous! Amis ou ennemis, les rencontres improbables sont aussi à l'honneur. HACA!
1. Dialogue I, Angélica se rebelle

***~ Tara Duncan rencontre Facebook~***

* * *

><p><span>Dialogue n°I <span>: Angélica, ou comment exprimer son point de vue…et regretter d'avoir parlé trop vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Angélica Brandaud dit<strong> : si c'est pour que tous les beaux jeunes hommes tombent amoureux de cette peste de Tara Duncan, je préfère encore être célibataire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de constituer un second choix !

Cal : Pourtant, je crois me souvenir d'un certain Bond, James Bond, qui ne t'avais pas laissée indifférente… :p

Angélica : Oh toi le nabot, la ferme ! Marre à la fin des ces minables…pfeuh, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec des gens de votre espèce…

Cal : Et un point pour Caliban, un! _*4 personnes aiment ça*_


	2. Dialogue II, Cal vs Robin

Dialogue n°2 : Tara et ses problèmes royaux, ou comment donner une nouvelle opportunité à Cal d'enquiquiner Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan dit <strong>: Je stresse à mort à cause du discours que je dois faire devant la Cour demain. :'(

Robin : On sera là pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce.

Cal: Bien sûr qu'on sera là pour toi ma douce.

Robin: Cal ?

Cal: Oui ?

Robin : Pourrais-tu arrêter de me copier et de dire ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

Cal: Je n'oserais jamais voyons. Tu sais que je suis toujours quelqu'un qui respecte plus que tout la politesse et la modestie. :ange :

Robin : Vraiment…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme des doutes... _*3 personnes aiment ça *_


	3. Dialogue III, Magister n'est plus!

Dialogue n°3 : Magister, ou se rendre compte à quel point la disparition de l'ennemi public numéro un est plutôt bien accueillie…très bien accueillie même. (Contexte fictif)

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan dit : <strong>Alléluia, Magister est vaincu ! :)_ *256 personnes aiment ça*_

Cal : Par Demiderus, t'as ajouté combien d'amis récemment Tara ? O.o

Tara : Hum, beaucoup ? Je crois que ma chère tante Lisbeth m'a fait de la pub pour que je sois la plus populaire possible, j'ai donc maintenant une bonne partie d'Omois dans mes connaissances…niveau vie privée c'est pas top par contre. ._.

Cal : Effectivement. Au fait, c'est quoi allenouilla machin chose là ?

Tara : Euh…demande à Fabrice. C'est compliqué.

Fabrice : Pourquoi moi ? _:( *3 personnes aiment ça*_


	4. Dialogue IV, Conversation paranormale

Dialogue n°4 : la technologie, ou comment dépasser les limites du possible et de l'imaginable.

* * *

><p><strong>Gros spoiler, évitez si vous n'avez pas lu tome 8. Vous êtes prévenus.<strong>

(Et situation totalement improbable.)

* * *

><p><strong>Selena Duncan a écrit sur le mur de<strong> **Tara'tylanhnem Duncan : **Coucou ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Tara : Maman ? Mais…Mais…comment…tu es sur OutreMonde pourtant… ?

Selena : Oui ma chérie, mais figure-toi que nous avons aussi accès au Magicnet depuis peu !

Danviou : Moi aussi je suis là, ça a l'air drôlement pratique ce site en fait.

Tara : Papa ! :') Ce que je suis contente ! Je me porte bien et vous ? Mais…j'ai du mal à croire que le Juge laisse entrer en contact les morts avec les vivants…

Cal : Détrompe-toi Tara, je viens de voir qu'il était sur Facebook lui aussi et papotait avec pas mal de monde, c'est un vrai VIP on dirait ! Donc je ne sais pas s'il est bien placé pour vous « juger », ah ah ! _*10 personnes aiment ça*_

* * *

><p><em>Désolée de l'attente, et merci pour les reviews, franchement vu qu'il n'y avait pas encore grand chose je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant. ^^<br>_

_Comme j'ai plusieurs autres extraits en stock, j'attendrais un peu avant de les publier, mais vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite.  
><em>


	5. Dialogue V, mauvais métier

Dialogue n°5 : La réputation, ou comment apprendre que c'est à double tranchant.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena Duncan est maintenant en couple avec T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru Danviou. *cœur*<br>**

Magister: Je te maudis Danviou! Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de bouton « Je n'aime pas »?

Cal: Parce que sinon vous battriez des records de points négatifs! _*32 personnes aiment ça*_

Magister: Toi...la prochaine fois, je t'étripe, petit Voleur...

* * *

><p><em>J'ai oublié de préciser que je publiais 3 extraits à la suite cette fois, comme quand j'ai publié l'histoire, vu qu'ils sont tous très courts.<em>

_Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je trouve ça magnifique quand Cal enquiquine Magister, parce que tout le monde sait que Cal est un sacré coquin. ;)_


	6. Dialogue VI, Espion repéré

Dialogue n°6 : La discrétion, ou une qualité que Magister ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait…

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan et Magister le Chef Incontesté des Sangraves sont maintenant amis.<strong>

Moineau : Pincez-moi, dites-moi que je rêve…

Fafnir : Par la barbe de mes ancêtres, c'est quoi ce brolk !

Fabrice : Tara est possédée par le pouvoir démoniaque ? o.o

Cal : Bravo, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mes céréales. Ohé Tara, ennemi public numéro 1, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Tara : Ce n'est pas moi, quelqu'un a piraté mon compte !

Moineau : Je préfère encore ça…mais qui ?

Tara : Je ne sais pas, sinon je lui aurais fait passer l'envie de faire ça !

AnonymeOfDarkness : Mais vous ne le saurez jamais, pauvres ignorants que vous êtes !

Cal : Magister ?

AnonymeOfDarkness : Oui ?

Cal : :Aha, j'en étais sûr ! :D

AnonymeOfDarkness : …Slurk.

Tara : Bien joué Cal ! ^^

Cal : Je suis à ton service princesse, et pourrir la vie de Magister est ma foi un passe temps très divertissant. _*6 personnes aiment ça*_

* * *

><p><em>Je ne te le fais pas dire Cal. Clin d'oeil au tome 9, ceux qui l'ont lu reconnaîtront le passage. ;)<br>_

_Un extrait un peu plus long cette fois. ^^  
><em>

_Et ce sera tout...pour le moment.  
><em>


	7. Dialogue VII, Un anniversaire détonant

Dialogue n°7 : Les anniversaires, ou comment préciser les précautions d'usage avant l'impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella Duncan dit<strong> : Il se trouve en effet que l'anniversaire de Mourmur Duncan approche, mais je prierais aux personnes souhaitant lui offrir des présents de limiter tout ce qui se rapproche des objets inflammables et prônes aux explosions, ils ne seront pas tolérés dans le Manoir.

Selena : C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà assez de dégâts avec ce qu'il a sous la main…mes cheveux ont tendance à faire n'importe quoi à cause de l'électricité statique de temps en temps, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être un paratonnerre.

Danviou: Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi ma chérie…

Selena : Oh toi alors… ^^

Tara : Franchement, je suis certaine que Mourmur serait ravi qu'on lui organise une petite « boom » ! _*8 personnes aiment ça*_

Moineau : Tara ! : rire :

Tara : Désolée, je crois que Cal déteins sur moi… _*1 personne aime ça*_

Cal : C'est parce que je suis trop bon Tara, je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas.

Fabrice: Mouais…enfin restrictions ou pas, la soirée risque d'être explosive de toute façon…

Isabella: Certes, je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse éviter la nature...destructive... de ce savant fou, mais limitons les dégâts au possible, est-ce bien clair? Au premier, (ou à la première) que je vois se balader avec des feux d'artifice, je demande au Manoir de lui créer un cachot et de le rationner.

Cal : Ah ben zut alors, moi qui avais trouvé des magnifiques pétards magiques qui font un tapage et une illumination d'enfer...littéralement, il parait qu'ils proviennent des Limbes Démoniaques. :D

Isabella: Jeune homme, je vous déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi...

Cal; Euh, je plaisante Madame Duncan, ne me mettez pas à la diète, je suis trop jeune pour mourir de faim!

Mais bon, au pire, je dois pouvoir faire ami ami avec la licorne du Manoir. ;D _*4 personnes aiment ça*_


	8. Dialogue VIII, Un léger malentendu

Dialogue n°8 : Les références, ou comment faire le malin et rater son coup…en beauté.

* * *

><p><em>Léger spoiler, tome…5 ou 6 je crois.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan dit<strong> : Heureusement qu'on n'est pas obligés de mettre son nom complet sur Facebook, parce que sinon avec le mien ce ne serait pas gagné…

Cal : Bah au pire t'aurais pu mettre TTTBASAMTD, les initiales de tes noms et prénoms, là y aurait que les plus instruits qui pourraient te reconnaître !

Fabrice : On dirait surtout du morse… ^^'

Cal : T'as pas honte Fabrice ! Je viens de regarder ce que c'était, et traiter Tara de morse, ce n'est vraiment pas très flatteur, faut que tu revoies tes leçons de compliments mon vieux.

Je veux dire, elle a peut-être des dents un peu proéminentes quand elle se transforme en vampyr, mais pas à ce point là quand même.

Fabrice : Tu as pensé à regarder les autres définitions de ce mot ?

Cal : Ben euh…non. Aaah, langage codé, ok, Rogé !

Fabrice : On dit Roger, mon vieux. Tu n'as pas honte Cal, il faut vraiment que tu revois tes leçons de références terriennes ! _*5 personnes aiment ça*_

Cal : Oh ça va hein...


	9. Dialogue IX, Langue pendue

Dialogue N°9 : Robin, ou comment parler trop vite et attirer le courroux de sa surpuissante petite amie.

* * *

><p>Petite référence au tome 9, rien d'important mais ceux qui l'ont lu verront le clin d'œil. ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V'ala a posté une nouvelle photo dans sa galerie.<strong>

Robin : Waouh, elle est drôlement belle dis-donc sur celle-là ! Si j'étais célibataire je crois que je lui demanderais volontiers un rendez-vous…

Moineau : … Fais attention, je crois que tu baves…

Fafnir : Ah là là ces hommes, aucune retenue ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de spécial, elle n'a pas l'air très robuste, à mon avis je pourrais la mettre à terre avec le petit doigt.

Fabrice : Euh Robin, je crois que tu as parlé un peu trop vite, je vais prier pour ta survie.

N'oublie pas que Tara a accès à ces commentaires. ^^'

Robin : Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de…oups…

Cal : Ah ah ah, je t'adore toi, tu as toujours le don de me faire rire. :') Allez, content de t'avoir connu hein ! Et tous ensembles pour le décompte ! …3…2…1…

Tara : Robin ! !

Robin : Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'ai, hum, des trucs à faire, à plus tard !

Cal : Il a filé comme un lapin, remarque je le comprends. Décidément, cet animal lui convient à merveille. _*3 personnes aiment ça*_


	10. Dialogue IX bis, Course poursuite

Dialogue n°9 bis :La vengeance, ou comment se donner en spectacle involontairement. (Au grand bonheur de ceux qui veulent lancer des paris)

* * *

><p>Chapitre spécial, qui ne se passe pas sur Facebook mais qui sert de "suite" au précé Cal pour au rendez-vous pour mettre de l'ambiance.<p>

Voyons donc comment Tara décide d'assaisonner son petit-ami...

* * *

><p><strong>Tara, furieuse à cause des remarques flatteuses faites par Robin vis-à-vis de V'ala, poursuit son beau dans le jardin du Manoir.<strong>

Cal: Chers amis, bonsoir, je serais votre fidèle commentateur, le beau, l'inimitable, le plus malin des Voleurs, Caliban Dal Salan!

Mara: Wouhoooou!

Jar: Ouais...super...

Cal: Commençons donc la description de ce match qui devrait s'avérer palpitant! Tara lance le premier sort, mais Robin fait un saut de côté et manque de peu le Pocus, qui dans son élan rebondit contre l'enceinte du Manoir et finit dans le panier de pique-nique, et c'est le buuuuuuut! Cette action n'était-elle pas magnifique mon cher Blondin?

Blondin: Yip!

Cal: Et voici une nouvelle salve de sorts entres nos deux combattants, Robin étant bien obligé de se défendre. Mais que vois-je, les deux sorts de Paralysus, en se rencontrant, donne une couleur du plus joli effet...!

Tous (les spectateurs): Ooooooh...

Cal: Mais Tara, qui ne compte pas laisser son petit-ami d'elfe s'échapper aussi facilement, continue de l'assaillir, avec cette-ci fois un sort de Projectus Pulvérisus fulgurant!

Moineau : Tiens, je ne le connaissais pas ce sort là. _*sors son carnet*_Je prends note.

Fabrice: "Pulvérisus", rien que ça...Tara n'y va pas par le dos de la petite cuillère... ***1**

Fafnir: Une petite cuillère? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle en fasse? Une hache, je pourrais comprendre, y a que ça de vrai! Mais une cuillère...enfin à part si elle fait 2 mètres de haut...

Fabrice: C'est une expression terrienne Fafnir. Même si j'avoue que ne ce serait pas demain la veuille qu'elle arriverait à lui faire beaucoup de mal avec une cuillère...

Fafnir :_ *le regardant bizarrement*_ Ça peut pas être demain la veille, vu que c'est hier! Ah, c'est encore une expression de nonsos c'est ça? Raaah, ils sont fous ces terriens! ***2**

Mangus: Lait de Balboune frais, qui veut du lait de Balboune fraaais?

Cal: Ah, Robin est touché! Malgré ses superbes esquives, (il faudra que tu me passes l'adresse de ton prof de gymnastique Robin) il est à terre! Va-t-il se relever?

Tous (les spectateurs toujours): Aaaaaaah...

Cal : Je me rapproche, et c'est parti pour le compte! ***3**

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...et 10! C'est fini, Robin est hors de combat! Notre championne incontestée est Tara Duncan!

Moineau: Je crois qu'on s'y attendait tous...

Fabrice: Tu n'aurais pas un peu forcé sur les matchs de foot et de boxe Cal?

Cal : Moi? Noooon.

Tara : Pff, bon débarras! Non mais! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te lancer un Reparus!_ *grommelle*_ Je t'en donnerais des "rendez-vous" moi...

* * *

><p><strong>*1<strong> Référence à une vidéo assez connue et très drôle se trouvant sur Youtube et Dailymotion.  
>"Le meurtre à la petite cuillère" ou, "le meurtre le plus long, avec l'arme la moins efficace". Un homme se servant d'une petite cuillère pour attaquer le protagoniste. Autant dire que cela fait plus de dégâts psychologiques que physiques... (Âmes sensibles s'abstenir)<p>

***2 **Référence à ce cher Obélix, dans les bandes dessinées de Astérix et Obélix, où il utilise souvent l'expression: "Ils sont fous ces..." (la plupart du temps, ils parle des romains) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

***3** C'est le terme utilisé par les arbitres lors des matchs de boxe lorsque l'un des combattants met son adversaire au tapis. S'il arrive à 10, le match est fini.


	11. Dialogue X, Un plan machiavélique

Dialogue n°10 : Selena, ou une femme qui cache bien son jeu…

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan a publié sur le mur de Selena Duncan : <strong>

_Coucou maman, comment allez-vous, papa et toi ? Je sais que vous devriez être revenus de votre seconde Lune de Miel, donc je viens prendre des nouvelles._

Votre fille qui vous aime, Tara.

* * *

><p><span>Tara<span>: Maman… ? Cela fait une semaine que je t'ai envoyé un message, je commence à m'inquiéter, tu réponds rapidement d'habitude…

Robin: Ne t'en fais pas Tara, étant donné qu'elle est déjà sur OutreMonde, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Fabrice: Aie, Robin, d'habitude c'est plutôt Cal qui est du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais j'avoue que tu te débrouilles bien toi aussi…

Robin: Mince, je ne voulais pas…désolée chérie.

Tara : Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, tu n'es pas censé être au marché avec Cal et Moineau Fabrice ?

Cal: On est revenus. On est dans la bibliothèque, je voulais jeter un coup d'œil rapide à mes messages. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis un (futur) Voleur Patenté très demandé ! ;D

Selena: Oh ma chérie ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'avais pas vu ton message…et surtout j'étais assez occupée, ton père et Mag sont en train de me rendre à moitié folle !

Tara: Je déteste quand tu appelles Magister comme ça maman…euh attends…quoi ? Je veux dire comment ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Cal: Comme Tara a l'air d'avoir du mal à s'exprimer, je vais essayer de clarifier son idée : « Par les crocs de Gélisor, que se passe-t-il encore ? »

Selena: Il se passe…il se passe que ton père et Magister se sont lancés dans une compétition débile pour avoir toute mon attention. Il y a deux semaines, Mag a remarqué qu'on pouvait envoyer des cadeaux virtuels sur Facebook. Et il s'est mis à m'en envoyer. Abondamment. Danviou, qui ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil déjà, a vu rouge quand Magister a commencé à m'envoyer toutes sortes de poèmes.

Cal: Ça commence à devenir très intéressant tout ça…

Selena: En tant qu'Ex-Imperator, je pensais qu'il allait se comporter en adulte, et le dissuader (avec menaces à la clé) de m'importuner. J'avais tort. Il a pris ça comme un défi personnel.

Tara: Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Selena : _*soupir* _Dans un premier temps, il s'est mis lui aussi à m'envoyer des cadeaux et des poèmes, et c'était devenu le concours à qui mieux mieux de « oh, et si on inondait la messagerie de la belle et douce Selena pour lui montrer à quel point on l'aime ? »

Je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu ton message ma chérie, j'étais obligée de tout effacer sans arrêt ! Quand j'en ai eu assez et que je leur ai fait comprendre, plus ou moins poliment, que je n'appréciais pas, mais alors pas du tout leurs enfantillages, ils ont trouvé hélas une autre façon de se chamailler.

Cal: Oh, je meurs d'envie de savoir la suite, dites-nous tout !

Selena: Danviou a lancé un défi à Magister, affirmant qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre aux jeux de réflexions, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en venir aux poings à leur grand regret.

Et comme ils m'ont encore mêlée à tout ça, je leur ai choisi des jeux terriens basiques : échec, Master Mind, la bataille navale…ton père dansait sur place dès qu'il marquait des points et faisait une tête d'enterrement dès qu'il perdait, c'était ridicule.

Mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se départager. Et ils m'obligeaient à assister à leurs parties. Malgré tout l'amour que je porte à ton père ma chérie, j'avais une folle envie de les étrangler tous les deux !

Tara: Ouch, je compatis…

Moineau: Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Selena: Je n'en pouvais plus. Et là j'ai une idée, une merveilleuse idée qui devrait les dissuader de jouer avec mes nerfs à l'avenir, oh oui ! Je leur ai donné le lien d'un jeu sur le Magicnet, un ultime jeu qui leur servirait de match final.

Cal: Ah ? Et c'était quoi ?

Selena: Le défilé de Barbie.

Fabrice: Magister…Barbie ? Magister ?

Cal: Ah ah ah ah ! C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu un petit côté fashion victim, avec sa cape et son masque, et là, il a du pouvoir s'exprimer à loisir au niveau de ses goûts esthétiques grâce à vous ! Ouh, j'en ai mal au ventre, ah ah ah !

Tara : Oh mon dieu… _*rire* _Je ne verrais plus jamais Magister de la même façon…mon père non plus d'ailleurs…

Moineau: Ne m'en parle pas ! Oh là là, quelle histoire !

Mince, je crois qu'on a perdu Fabrice…et que sa mâchoire s'est définitivement décrochée.

Je ne parle même pas de Cal, qui doit rendre le plancher bien propre à force de se rouler par terre…

Tara: Maman, tu as été diabolique sur ce coup là !

Selena : Ils l'ont bien cherché ! Je suis peut-être gentille la plupart du temps, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis inoffensive… _*5 personnes aiment ça*_

* * *

><p><em>En même temps, Selena est la fille d'Isabella et a un puma comme familier, franchement il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle est soit au niveau du bisounours. ;)<br>_

_La parution est rapide en ce moment, car c'est des chapitres qui étaient en stock sur mon document Word._

_ Je vais en publier en gros tous les 2 jours jusqu'à ce que je rattrape là où j'en suis en ce moment.  
><em>


	12. Dialogue X bonus, Moment de solitude

Suite dialogue n°10 : Le défilé de Barbie, ou comment ébranler la virilité de l'ennemi public numéro 1…définitivement.

* * *

><p><span>Selenba<span>: Mon Seigneur, le repas est prêt!

Magister: ...

Selenba : Mon Seigneur? Quelque chose ne va pas? C'est quoi _ça_? Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez des gouts aussi..._originaux_...

Magister: Selena m'a dit que si je voulais devenir son Ken, je devais lui faire parvenir une magnifique Barbie...

Selenba : ...

* * *

><p><em>Et là j'imagine bien Selenba se retenir de pouffer de rire, et de retourner en cuisine, le plus discrètement possible pour pas subir le courroux de son cher Magister. <em>

_Très court celui-là, mais c'est juste un dialogue "bonus", en complément du précédent. _

_Et Magister n'est pas le seul à subir ce "gage", Danviou aussi. Bonjour Didi (Danviou) et Maggie (Magister) les nouvelles barbies de la galerie du défilé de Barbie!  
><em>

_J'avoue que le concept de Ken associé à Magister me faisait doucement rigoler. Pauvre Magister, je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres...et encore, j'ai écrit une situation encore pire que je publierai prochainement. ;D  
><em>


	13. Dialogue XI, Nouveaux créateurs

Dialogue n°11 : La mode chez les démons, ou comment lancer des débats très "fashion".

* * *

><p><strong>Caliban Dal Salan le Voleur Sensationnel dit <strong>: Après la culotte démoniaque, à quand le soutien gorge ? _*12 personnes aiment ça*_

Moineau: Je ne suis pas certaine que ça existait à l'époque de la création des autres objets démoniaques…peut-être un dérivé du corset à la limite.

Tara: Les corsets, c'est des vrais instruments de torture, ça irait bien de paire avec les démons, tiens.

Fabrice : Et pourquoi pas le bikini tant qu'on y est ? _*6 personnes aiment ça*_

Cal: Ça serait trop cool ça. Si Magister s'emparait du bikini démoniaque, ça en ferait pâlir d'envie Selenba !

Tara : Je pense surtout que ça le traumatiserait…_*essaye d'imaginer Magister en bikini*_

En fait, nous aussi on ne s'en remettrait pas à mon avis. _*sueurs froides*_

Magister: Cela tombe bien, étant donné que cela n'existe pas, hmm ? Et soit-dit en passant, je vous ferais remarquer que 1) je suis plutôt caleçon, et 2) cessez immédiatement d'imaginer des absurdités pareilles sur ma personne, ou je vous le ferais payer très, très cher.

Cal : Je meurs de peur. Quoi, vous allez nous attaquer avec votre slip de bain ? :p _*10 personnes aiment ça* _

Selenba : Moi j'ai mieux…tu m'as l'air de pouvoir faire un très bon steak tartare mon mignon…tu permets que je te saigne un peu ou tu as d'autres choses à dire avant que je ne te fasse taire définitivement ?

Cal : Je vous assure, j'ai très mauvais goût.  
>Enfin, pas en ce qui concerne mon sens de l'esthétique, qui est irréprochable, mais je risque de vous donner une indigestion.<br>C'est très fortement déconseillé pour votre propre santé.

Tara : Et surtout pour la tienne…évite de trop chercher Cal, ou tu vas finir en Happy Meal. _*4 personnes aiment ça*_

Cal : Happy quoi ?


	14. Dialogue XII, Magister a une touche

_Voici un chapitre spécial, lié au précédent et dans le même style que celui dans lequel Tara pourchasse Robin. _

_Et avec un personnage surprise en prime!_

_Vous verrez que mes idées farfelues n'ont pas de limite semblerait-il! ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Dialogue n°12<span> : Les Objets Démoniaques, ou un choix d'armes de destruction massive à l'aspect assez...déroutant.

* * *

><p><span>Magister<span>: Enfin! D'après mes contacts, nous devrions pouvoir nous emparer d'une nouvelle arme démoniaque dans cette salle…il était temps, la Chemise démoniaque commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Selenba: N'est-ce-pas la nouvelle arme concoctée par les démons ? Elle pourrait s'avérer encore plus dangereuse que les précédentes.

Magister: Peu importe, j'ai pris des précautions. Ouvre la porte.

Selenba: Bien, mon Seigneur.

_*Magister s'approche de l'objet, Selenba fait le guet près de la porte*_

Selenba : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette forme…_bizarre_? De ce que je vois d'ici ça a l'air coloré en tous cas…

Magister: Je rêve…soit ces démons ont des goûts encore plus douteux que je ne le pensais, soit ils ont un sens de l'humour vraiment tordu.

Selenba: Vous savez ce que c'est censé représenter, Sombre Seigneur ?

Magister : …un bikini semblerait-il. Avec des fleurs hawaïennes. _*soupir*_

Quelle idée de créer un objet démoniaque aussi ridicule !

Selenba: Un bikini…? Vraiment, je ne sais pas si ces démons son rusés ou stupides. Peut-être ont-ils choisi un objet aussi improbable pour repousser l'envie des pilleurs de s'emparer de cette monstruosité ?

Magister: Cela ne m'étonnerait pas…en tous cas, il est hors de question que je le porte comme la Chemise !

Selenba : Roooh, je suis sûre qu'il vous irait bien pourtant…cela donnerait un peu de couleur à votre teint…_ *sourire en coin*_

Magister : Selenba… _*le masque vire au rouge*_

Selenba: Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

Voix: Dites, vous y allez un peu fort avec vos « ridicule », « monstruosité » et autres termes dégradants. Les bikinis aussi ont des sentiments vous savez !

Magister: Tu as dit quelque chose Selenba ?

Selenba: Non, mais je jurerais avoir entendu une voix provenir du pilier…

Magister: Qui est là ?

Voix: Gee, hé ben dis donc, pour des humains qui prennent de haut un soi-disant « monstrueux » bikini, vous êtes pas fut' fut'.

Magister: …Selenba, le bikini vient bien de parler, ou je suis victime d'hallucination ?

Selenba: Non, je l'ai moi-même entendu…même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre.

Voix: Ah quand même ! C'est bon, j'ai assez attiré votre attention ? Je peux me présenter maintenant ? Vous tombez bien, je manque d'auditoire habituellement, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part d'être venus ! On m'appelle Rose Marguerite Fleur Pétunia, ou la Ravissante Menace Fleurie des Profondeurs, comme je suis acclimatée aux lieux aquatiques. Waterproof quoi, comme dirait les humains.

Rozette pour les intimes. Et vous c'est quoi vos p'tits noms ?

Magister : …ce _truc_…est censé être féminin ?

Selenba: Personnellement, c'est surtout le fait de parler avec un bikini qui a tendance à me perturber le plus.

Rozette: Hé ! Un peu de respect, quand même, on ne vous a jamais appris à respecter les dames ? Hpmf. Hé ! Héé, fais attention où tu mets tes mains ! Goujat ! Pervers !

Selenba : _*se retient discrètement pour essayer de garder un air blasé. Échoue lamentablement*_

Magister: Ce n'est pas le moment de ricaner Selenba ! Fichtre, mais arrête de bouger toi ! Slurk ! Cette chose m'a…mordu ? Ça a des dents en plus ? Raaah.

Selenba: Hm mon Seigneur ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'exploser cette salle soit une bonne idée dans le cas présent, les démons gardiens ne sont pas très loin.

Rozette: Pff, de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas me faire sortir !

_*Magister, le bikini à la main, se heurte à une barrière en voulant sortir*_

Rozette: Et c'est pas la peine de s'acharner dessus avec vos sorts minables, ça vous le renverra aussitôt. Bam ! Retour à l'envoyeur !

Magister : Parle !

Rozette: Pas enviiiiie. Vous aviez qu'à être plus poli et agréable avec moi, je suis quelqu'un de sensible et de fragile…

Selenba: …tu es un objet démoniaque.

Rozette: Broutilles ! C'est qu'un détail ça…

Magister: Assez ! Dis. Nous. Comment. Sortir. Immédiatement !

Rozette: Et le s'il-te-plaît alors, c'est pour les chatrix ? Bon, bon, ça va, me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait que vous allez imploser ! C'est pas bon pour votre tension vous savez ?

Magister: …

Rozette: Ooooh, j'avais pas vu que votre masque changeait de couleur, c'est super cool ! Faudrait que je demande à mes créateurs de me permettre de changer de motif, je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis coquette. Je rêverais d'avoir ma propre garde-robe…

Ok, ok, arrêtez d'essayer de m'écrabouiller, de m'incendier, de m'atomiser etc, ce n'est pas très agréable ! Pour pouvoir sortir de la salle tout en m'emmenant, il n'y a qu'une solution, et c'est…

Magister : …c'est ? _*tape du pied sur le sol*_

Rozette: Vous devez me porter ! Et ça ne marche pas avec les femmes hein, je n'aime pas beaucoup la compétition féminine, surtout qu'elles se pavanent avec leur poitrine et leurs jambes là…moi je suis peut-être plus…limitée disons, mais j'ai du style ! Donc si vous voulez que je vienne avec vous, il faudra me laisser admirer…je veux dire, me porter sur vos pectoraux. Vu votre silhouette vous avez l'air d'être à mon goût, je vous laisse cet honneur beau gosse. _*cœur*_

Magister : Ugh…non merci, ça ira…on reviendra une prochaine fois peut-être…

_*se dit à voix basse* _Avec d'autres sangraves qui pourront mettre le bikini à ma place.

Viens Selenba, on s'en va.

Rozette: Oh, déjà? Quel dommage...bon, reviens me voir bientôt, hein mon bel homme masqué? _*coeur*_

Magister : _*frissonne* _C'est ça...

Selenba : _*à voix basse* _Pour une fois, j'éprouve une certaine reconnaissance envers les démons, ce qui est arrivé était très divertissant…

_*note dans son calendrier* _Ce jour restera gravé dans les mémoires comme le jour où Magister s'est fait dragué par Rozette le bikini démoniaque.

Magister : Tu as dit quelque chose ?_ *fronce les sourcils*_

Selenba : Non, non, rien du tout mon Seigneur… _*ricane*_

* * *

><p><em>Alors, elle est pas adorable Rozette? :)<em>

_Comme elle avait bien été accueillie sur le forum où j'ai posté cette fanfiction en premier lieu, elle apparaît encore par la suite._


	15. Dialogue XIII, Un ami inattendu

Dialogue n°13 : Les faveurs, ou le moyen le plus rapide d'infiltrer les réseaux sociaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan dit : <strong>Bon tout le monde, ne soyez pas trop surpris…

Cal: Hm ? Tu as déniché un nouvel ennemi juré dans un condor surprise ?

Fabrice: On dit kinder surprise Cal…

Tara: Idiot !

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan et Archange le nouveau (et magnifique) Roi des Démons sont maintenant amis.<strong>

Cal: J'en resterais presque sans voix. Tara, ma chère Tara, dis-moi…à quand la soirée pyjama?

Non parce que vu que tout le monde a l'air de si bien s'entendre, autant y aller franchement !

Et ne pas oublier d'inviter Magister surtout, il serait tellement déçu d'être ignoré…

Fabrice : ...vous voulez que j'amène du champomy ? _*sors*_

Cal: C'est une sorte de shampoing ? Tu veux éradiquer nos supposés ennemis avec des bubulles?

Fabrice: Non, rien. x)

Robin: Euh…peut-être que le compte de Tara a encore été piraté ?

Fabrice : Décidément, que ce soit ici ou dans la réalité, Tara arrive toujours à mettre de l'animation (et le chaos n'est jamais loin) partout où elle passe… _*5 personnes aiment ça*_

Fafnir : Je trouve ça très bien ! L'ennui est mon pire ennemi ! Le seul hic c'est que je ne peux taper sur personne via Facebook… :(  
>Mes haches me démangent parfois.<p>

Héé, mais je viens d'avoir une idée ! Je pourrais poster les chants guerriers des nains ! En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !

Cal: Noooon, par pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Je suis sûr que ce sera bourré de majuscules, on va finir aveugles.

Fafnir: è_é

Archange: Chers amis, bonjour. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi unis, c'est tout à fait charmant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tara m'a ajouté de son plein gré. Elle me devait une faveur après tout.

Cal : Vraiment…Ça me parait louche tout ça... ಠ_ಠ _*10 personnes aiment ça*_


	16. Dialogue XIV, Preuves d'affection

Dialogue n°14 : Rozette, ou comment conter fleurette à son bien-aimé sur Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Tara'tylanhnem Duncan et Rozette l'Ultime et Glamour Objet Démoniaque sont maintenant amis.<strong>

Robin: …j'ai bien lu là ? Qui peut utiliser un nom d'utilisateur aussi farfelu ? o_o

Rozette: Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le nom Rozette ? Je trouve ça joli moi, et il faut bien avouer que Rose Marguerite Fleur Pétunia la Ravissante Menace Fleurie des Profondeurs, c'est un peu long à dire. Et à écrire.

Moineau: Non je pense qu'il voulait dire qu'une personne qui se fait passer pour un objet démoniaque doit certainement être…spéciale…

Rozette: Quel toupet ! Je vous ferais remarquer que je SUIS un objet démoniaque ! Et fière de l'être ! Je suis même maintenant LA référence en ce qui les concerne, les autres sont bien trop démodés.

Robin: J'abandonne. Tara ! On voudrait bien des explications, s'il-te-plaît. Elle est où encore ?

Cal: Woah, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ça parle les objets démoniaques maintenant ? Et vous savez les gars, vous ne devriez pas l'énerver, mine de rien, ils dépotent les objets démoniaques. Faites comme moi.

Bonjour Dame Rozette. (Vous êtes bien une dame ?) Nous venons en paix.** *1**  
>Oh, mais quel jolis noms vous avez là ! Vous devez être très fleur bleue vous non? Et aussi ravissante que le suggère votre titre, j'en suis certain. ;D<p>

Rozette: Oooh, vous, vous savez parlez aux femmes jeune homme ! Et comment avez-vous deviné ? Effectivement, mes motifs sont en grande majorité des fleurs et ma couleur dominante est le bleu, vous avez un incroyable flair !

Tara : Désolée, je rendais visite à ma grand-mère sur Terre, j'ai donc du m'absenter un peu.  
>Je vois que vous avez déjà fait plus ou moins connaissance avec Rozette. Pour répondre à vos questions, oui, elle est bel et bien un objet démoniaque, et sa forme est…un bikini.<p>

Cal: Bikini, j'ai bien entendu bikini ? Est-ce qu'il y a une femme sexy qui va avec, ou c'est juste le bikini tout seul ?

Tara: Juste le bikini…

Cal: Awww. Ils auraient pu faire un effort ces démons et aller jusqu'au bout des choses ! Le bikini c'est bien, mais porté c'est mieux !

Rozette: Tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Surtout quand il est porté par des hommes bien bâtis, miam…

Moineau: …c'est plutôt fait pour les femmes normalement. ^^'

Robin : Je commence à avoir des images perturbantes dans ma tête… _*4 personnes aiment ça*_

Fabrice: C'est bien beau tout ça mais…depuis quand il existe un bikini parmi les objets démoniaques ? Et comment es-tu rentrée en contact avec elle Tara ?

Tara: Rozette a été créée récemment sous la tutelle de l'ancien Roi des démons. Mais heureusement, elle est plutôt du genre pacifiste. L'expression flower power lui convient bien, c'est le cas de le dire!

Et je suis rentrée en contact avec elle car Archange n'a plus le temps de venir régulièrement sur Facebook en ce moment, et il m'a demandé de servir de chaperonne à Rozette. En fin de compte, j'ai pas mal parlé avec elle, c'est quelqu'un de très sympathique !

Robin: Ce qui n'est pas courant pour un objet démoniaque forgé à partir de malice…

Rozette: Ce n'est pas bien de faire de la discrimination monsieur ! Oh, je vois plus haut que vous venez de la Terre Tara Duncan ? J'apprécie beaucoup votre culture, les terriens ont des références passionnantes ! …Et très alléchantes.

Tara: Ah ? Euh, merci ?

Rozette : La musique par exemple, ça égaie un peu mes journées, qui hélas, paraissent bien longues étant donné que je ne reçois pas grand nombre de visiteurs. En ce moment j'écoute It's Raining Men en boucle. _*cœur*_ ***2**

(Si seulement ça pouvait arriver dans la réalité, je deviendrais une inconditionnelle des bulletins météos)

Aaaah, quelle cruel destin qu'est le mien de rester enfermée dans cette salle ! Telle Raiponce, ***3 **j'attends de pied ferme (enfin...façon de parler) la venue de mon prince charmant!

En attendant, mon Archange d'amour me manque, avec son physique si parfait, si...séduisant. _*cœur*_

Ce vaurien me délaisse pour ses plantations et ses histoires de commerce, pfeuh !

Cal: Vous avez un faible pour Archange ?

Rozette: Entre autre. Il fait partie de mon top 3 des hommes dont j'aimerais me rapprocher…pour mieux les connaître, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ;D

Fabrice: Je préfère éviter d'imaginer quoi que soit pour conserver ma santé mentale…

Rozette: Et donc, Archange est un de mes chouchous, je lui écris des courriers tous les jours même pour lui exprimer mon affection, mais ce vilain ne me répond pas. :'(

Cal : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste timide. Je le connais bien, on est même super potes! En fait je suis certain qu'il brûle d'amour pour vous, mais n'ose pas le dire.

Surtout, surtout, continuez à lui écrire, montrez-lui votre passion, votre flamme, de jour comme de nuit !

Rozette: Vous avez raison ! Je vais faire ça !

Fabrice: Cal, j'espère pour toi qu'Archange ne sera pas au courant de tes manigances, ou sinon tu vas prendre cher mon vieux…

Cal : Oh, rien qu'à imaginer la tête dégoûtée d'Archange, ça vaut le coup. Bwahaha, je suis machiavélique. ;D_*10 personnes aiment ça*_

Tara: Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne se connecte plus en ce moment…

* * *

><p><strong>*1 <strong>LA réplique classique lorsque vous rencontrez le(s) représentant(s) d'une autre espèce pour montrer que vous êtes plein de bonne volonté. Et surtout pour ne pas finir en bouillie avant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

***2 **Chanson culte des Weathers Girls, signifie littéralement "Il pleut des hommes".

***3 **Conte de fée, dans lequel figure Raiponce, une jeune fille enfermée dans une tour sous l'œil vigilant d'une sorcière. Elle l'a élevée à la place de ses parents, qui avaient commis le crime de piller le jardin de celle-ci. Ils furent obligés de confier Raiponce à la sorcière pour apaiser son courroux.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui veulent connaître le top 3 de Rozette...il faudra se montrer patient. ^^<p>

Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est quelqu'un d'ouvert, donc elle ne se focalise pas que sur une seule personne...

Rozette: C'est parce que j'ai tellement d'amour à partager! :D

En fait Archange est juste sa principale victime en ce moment, mais je vous rassure, elle n'a pas oublié Magister.

**Ps**: Lol, je viens de me rendre compte que si je prends les initiales de Glamour Objet Démoniaque, ça fait G.O.D. (Dieu)


End file.
